In the prior art, there has been developed a type of speculum which generally consists of an annular support member, and a set of circumferentially spaced blade members mounted on the support member, which can be pivoted together to permit the insertion of a set of ends of the blade members into a body cavity of a patient to be examined by a physician, pivoted apart upon insertion to enlarge such cavity for inspection of the interior thereof and pivoted together to permit retraction and removal of the ends of such blades upon completion of the examination. An example of such a speculum is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,960.
In the use of the type of speculum as described, it has been found to be greatly advantageous to improve upon the design of such instrument to render it more easy and economical to manufacture, more adaptive in use by an examining physician and more accommodating to a patient. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a speculum of the type described which may be more easily and economically produced, more adaptive in use by an examining physician and most accommodating to a patient in terms of minimizing imposition and discomfort.